


Humans & Vampires cannot co - exist

by Sadako_TM



Series: Intertwined Destinies [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako_TM/pseuds/Sadako_TM
Summary: Humans are merely a Vampire's prey. Nothing more than " mortal sacks of blood ". Nothing more, than a toy to ease the boredom.





	Humans & Vampires cannot co - exist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers !! My apologies for vanishing for so long. Life's been hectic & I've been 10000% uninspired, until recently. If you have read my one - shot " Control ", of Aro & an original character named Isidora, this is multi - part short story of the same pairing. Whether I will end up writing how she & Aro met, from the very beginning, I don't know. But do let me know, if you'd be interested in seeing that.
> 
> P.S : I'm changing Isidora's name to Sara from now on. IDK how I picked up Isidora as a name, but I kinda don't like it anymore. xoxoxo

" You have brought _great uproar_ within this household. " the elder spoke.

Markus was one of the few in the Coven, that Sara was able to speak to without the fear of getting drained of her own blood. Despite his frequent urges and the sweet scent of blood piercing his nostrils, he had vowed to **keep her safe**. It was for Aro's sake. He was _smitten_. To keep a human in the very **lair** the Volture lived in was a risky move. A _foolish_ one, too.

" Jane certainly doesn't seem too happy to have me around. "

But Jane Volturi was the **least** of Sara's problems. She had caused the young mortal trouble before, threatened her to kill her in the most horrific ways imaginable. But Sara wasn't fazed. She knew all well, that Jane wouldn't dare defy her Master's orders. No harm was to come to the young woman who resided amongst them.

" Jane isn't the only one. " Markus retorted, throwing a sharp gaze toward the pale woman beside him. " The rest of the Coven wants you gone. And not in the sense of opening the door and letting you walk out. Aro cannot keep them shackled forever. If they rebel against him, you will both die. "

Such a prospect was certainly **terrifying**. If the Coven decided they wanted Aro gone, they would find a way to make it happen. And Sara was next on the list. It was why she wanted to act fast. Life had never been kind to her. She had lost her parents when she was very young. It was said to be an accident, but after digging on her own, Sara discovered that her parents had been murdered and the killer was on the loose. After meeting Aro, she came to the realization that whoever had killed her parents was not human. Vampires. Hungry ones, too. Desperate for flesh and blood, to quench their own thirst. She had no other relatives. No aunts, or grandparents, or siblings. After turning eighteen, she had come to Italy to study medicine. And from there, life took its own turn.

" I told him to turn me. " the young woman complained. " As a human, I'm a _burden_ upon his shoulders. But as a Vampire, I can be his **companion**. "

A life of immortality would seem tempting to any young adult. Especially, one who had witnessed their existence up close. She had nothing to lose, but so much to **gain**. Yet, Aro had refused, leaving his mortal loved _baffled_.

" That's what they all say. They want to become one of us, but none of you realize the **burdens** that come with immortality. You see your friends and loved ones grow old, pass away, while you're still the same. Trapped, in an endless cycle of nothingness. "

The way Markus described it, it didn't sound very _attractive_. But he had tasted immortality long enough. And Sara could definitely understand why he was tired. But she was young. Life was ahead of her. A life, that she wanted to spend with Aro. But such thing would be impossible unless she was one of them. A Vampire.


End file.
